Mehrdeutig
by Danie Alleen
Summary: x Quando se tem medo de algo, é normal que tentemos manter o poder perante essas criaturas. Mas depois de feito, é um caminho sem volta. x Tradução.x
1. Chapter 1

**N/A¹: **Não possuo Naruto nem Elfen Lied, muito menos a primeira parte dessa fanfic. Essa história é de uma autora americana, cuja autorização para a tradução foi feita. Outra coisa que vale a pena salientar é que ela escreveu essa história como um único capítulo, mas em minha opinião a história poderia ser bem mais explorada, e é isso que vou tentar fazer. Gostei muito da fanfic, então é de meu objetivo manter o foco inicial, mesmo com coisas acrescentadas. Outra coisa, os Diclonius representados aqui **não serão iguais** aos de Elfen Lied.

**Créditos da beta: **Débby-chan

**Créditos da idéia: **deathskeith

**Créditos da tradução/continuação da história: **Danie Alleen.

**Número 72: **Sasuke

**Número 60: **Itachi

**Aviso: **Yaoi, violência extrema, abuso e assassinato.

**ItaXSasu OroXKabu**

_- Sussurros - _

"_Pensamentos"_

- Fala -

"**Telepatia do Itachi"**

"_**Telepatia do Sasuke" **_

* * *

**Cena 1 – Inferno**

* * *

"_Escuridão... silêncio... sono... onde... onde eu estou? Quanto tempo faz desde que... aquela voz... aquela voz tão familiar... a voz daquela pessoa preciosa..."_

Ele abriu os olhos vermelhos, mas continuou encarando a escuridão. Era difícil respirar e não conseguia ver nada. Não conseguia mover nem seus braços nem suas pernas. Mal conseguia sentir seus dedos, exceto pela dor aguda neles. Essa mesma dor incômoda percorreu a espinha do garoto. Ela começava no pescoço e escorria por sua medula espinhal, até se dividir nos membros superiores e inferiores. Fechou os olhos e tentou deixar os ossos menos tensos, enquanto escutava sons abafados vindo de fora.

"_Quem... quem está aí?"_

_- Você sabe o que são essas coisas?_ _– _Perguntava uma voz desconhecida.

- _Sim... Eles são chamados de Diclonius, eu acho. Como um inferno desse nasceu?_ – Indagava a outra voz.

- _Eles dizem que é a próxima evolução, mas parecem apenas mutantes de fato. Mutantes que superam os seres humanos. Ao menos é isso que os cientistas dizem_. – Respondeu a primeira voz, de maneira distraída.

- _Em minha opinião, é mais como um monstro, se você me perguntar. Eu estou surpreso que eles estão tão dispostos a manter essa coisa viva. Graças a Deus este é o único._

- _Esse não é o único não._ – Era possível imaginar o dono da voz balançando o dedo indicador para o outro sujeito. -_ Existem mais. Eu ouvi dizer que esse daí tem um irmão._

**X**

"_Otouto... otouto..."_

**"Otouto?"**

Ele tentou se soltar de seus grilhões e começou a rosnar. Aquela espécie de capacete em seu rosto o deixou ainda mais irritado, e a falta de visão não ajudava. Ele tremia com o esforço de se livrar do que lhe prendia, quando o cabo nas costas começou a causar dor, muita dor em sua espinha. Seu sangue começou a pingar no chão.

- Ei, que barulho é esse? – A voz do guarda que fiscalizava a jaula soou desesperada.

- É aquela _coisa_. Mas não se preocupe. Essa sala foi feita com tecnologia especialmente preparada para lidar com essa raça.

- Devo confessar que isso é um alivio.

Itachi piscou várias vezes enquanto se soltava aos poucos.

"_Ele está aqui... ele está aqui... e está vivo."_

**X**

"_Sem mais..."_

O sangue começava a escorrer por seu rosto escondido pelo capacete, deixando um caminho vermelho em sua face pálida e delicada. A parede a qual ele estava preso machucava suas costas, e o corpo preso em X não era uma posição muito confortável.

- Parem, parem... por favor, dói demais... - Soluçava, sentindo as lágrimas mesclarem com o sangue em seu rosto. O liquido vazou para fora do capacete, escorrendo pelo corpo do garoto. Não importa o quanto ele gritava por ajuda, foi ignorado. O pior era que ele mal podia ver. O capacete cortava a sua visão. Ele ofegou e sentiu sua própria saliva pelo queixo. Suas pernas mal agüentavam a tensão daquele corpo de 12 anos de idade. Ele chorou e soluçou, de qualquer forma, para descarregar a imensa dor e tortura que ele estava passando. Acima dele, em uma sala de vidro, dois cientistas olhavam para ele sem nenhum sinal remoto de remorso ou piedade. Ao lado deles, Uchiha Fugaku olhava friamente para o garoto, pelo vidro.

- Senhor, nós temos visto isso nas últimas horas. Número 72 não melhorou durante esse tempo, nem por esses meses. Ele ainda é jovem demais para aprender a aplicar os seus vetores corretamente. Seria melhor trazer os indivíduos mais velhos para os testes. - Kabuto arriscou, falando com seu chefe.

Fugaku olhou de forma superior, e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Sim, Kabuto está certo. O número 72 acabou de chegar na idade para o inicio dos testes, mas temos feito isso com ele há anos. Iniciando um novo projeto como ele agora só seria demorado e caro. É melhor voltar ao projeto original que começou há um mês. 72 pode ser subdesenvolvido, mas ele ainda tem a capacidade de manter um campo de força muito mais forte ao contrário dos outros assuntos de teste. - Orochimaru disse suavemente. Ele bateu em algumas teclas e uma arma disparou na direção do 72. O grito do garoto pôde ser ouvido através dos auto-falantes.

- Tudo bem, 72 foi um fracasso, pra começar. Ele nunca foi suficientemente forte como outros mutantes. – Disse o Uchiha de maneira indiferente. - Termine o seu teste e siga em frente com o projeto original. Quero resultados até o final da semana.

Com isso, Fugaku saiu da sala, deixando os dois sozinhos. Orochimaru suspirou e virou-se para outra tela. Kabuto se aproximou e colocou a mão sobre um mostrador.

- Orochimaru-Sensei, o 72 resistiu a última prova por centímetros antes da explosão atingir seu torso. Parece que ele não sabe proteger o rosto. Devemos começar a partir dessa observação?

O adolescente de cabelos de prata olhou para o seu sensei e viu o homem perdido em seus pensamentos. Orochimaru levantou e caminhou para a janela de vidro, olhando para a sala de testes. O piso estava coberto de sangue e lágrimas, sem dúvida das experiências do passado dia e assuntos. Seus olhos percorreram o caminho em direção ao sangrento de 12 anos acorrentado à parede. Ele estava tremendo um pouco e provavelmente ainda choramingando. Kabuto olhou para ele e suspirou, virando a cabeça e esfregando as têmporas.

- Triste, não é? - O homem mais velho perguntou de repente. A cabeça de Kabuto virou para ele, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Um pouco. 72 não melhorou muito... – Ele parou sua frase no ato, sendo interrompido por Orochimaru.

- Não é isso, Kabuto. Estou dizendo que é triste uma criança dessa idade ser submetida a isso, só porque é diferente. Não é triste? - Ele perguntou mais uma vez, virando-se para o adolescente. Kabuto estreitou os olhos e piscou. Ele sinceramente não sabia como responder a isso. Ele empurrou os óculos e olhou por cima das folhas de dados.

- Se fosse humano, aí sim seria triste. Mas nesse caso especial, é apenas... discutível. – Orochimaru riu.

- Pensar que nós, os inferiores, estamos torturando os superiores. Estamos ansiosos para saber como eles agem, enquanto os seres humanos são ainda totalmente feitos com seus próprios estudos da raça humana. É tudo muito engraçado e irônico... você não acha, Kabuto? – O adolescente fechou os olhos e pensou no assunto.

- Os seres humanos são fracos por natureza, sensei. Essa fraqueza provoca medo em nós, o que nos leva a necessidade de intimidar os outros, os fortes, somente para obter o controle. – Disse, lenta e pausadamente. - Acreditamos que vamos mostrar nossa superioridade sobre a força mais forte, que somos capazes de manter essas forças sob o nosso controle. Somos também muito... estúpidos e fracos por natureza. Mas essas criaturas...

Kabuto olhou para 72 pelo vidro.

- Não são de forma alguma humanas, mesmo se eles tomem a nossa forma. Eles são mutantes. - Orochimaru ouviu atentamente e sorriu para o subordinado. Ele amava como Kabuto levava tudo muito a sério e misturado com um pouco de raciocínio filosófico. O moreno deixou a mão correr para baixo da janela de vidro na frente dele antes de virar para Kabuto, sorrindo.

- Meu filho... Você leva tudo a sério demais. - Kabuto encolheu os ombros.

- E isso é uma coisa ruim? – O adolescente perguntou. Orochimaru caminhou até a outra tela e se sentou.

- Não, não realmente. Acho que é charmoso. Agora vamos terminar aqui e almoçar. O diretor vai querer resultados em outros projetos na próxima semana. - Kabuto assentiu e pôs a mão para trás na marcação.

- Mudar a velocidade para 150 joules.

Ele gravou o disco em movimento. Orochimaru tocou algumas teclas e movimentos mais foram registrados. Ele cruzou as pernas e virou a cadeira para a janela e laboratório de teste abaixo.

- Pobre 72, eu quase sinto pena dele... Quase. - Orochimaru sorriu.

**X**

72 escutou a máquina voltar à vida, e entrou em pânico ao perceber o que o esperava.

- Não! Pare! - Ele implorou.

A máquina disparou contra ele, que mal conseguia desviar desta vez. Sua cabeça doía quando ele percebeu que a máquina disparava cada vez mais rápido.

_**"Ajude-me ..."**_

_**"Alguém, alguém ..."**_

"_**Ajuda!"**_

A máquina disparou contra ele e quase não conseguiu deter a bala antes que o pregaram na lateral do seu peito. Ele tossiu, e o sangue jorrou do lugar onde a bala atingiu. Ele conseguia sentir o buraco em seu peito e chorou ainda mais.

"_**Por favor... Faça parar... Ajude-me..."**_

Ele gritou mais quando mais tiros foram disparados contra ele.

"_**Ajuda!"**_

_**"Aniki!"**_

* * *

**N/A²: **Sério, eu adoro essa história.

Tentei manter ao máximo da forma original, mas alterei umas coisinhas aí.

**Próximo capítulo já está pronto ~ Só postarei com reviews. Até mesmo porque não tem finalidade alguma traduzir isso se ninguém ler.**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A¹: **Não possuo Naruto nem Elfen Lied, muito menos a primeira parte dessa fanfic. Essa história é de uma autora americana, cuja autorização para a tradução foi feita. Outra coisa que vale a pena salientar é que ela escreveu essa história como um único capítulo, mas em minha opinião a história poderia ser bem mais explorada, e é isso que vou tentar fazer. Gostei muito da fanfic, então é de meu objetivo manter o foco inicial, mesmo com coisas acrescentadas. Outra coisa, os Diclonius representados aqui **não serão iguais** aos de Elfen Lied.

**Créditos da beta: **Capítulo sem betagem.

**Créditos da idéia: **deathskeith

**Créditos da tradução/continuação da história: **Danie Alleen.

**Número 72: **Sasuke

**Número 60: **Itachi

**Aviso: **Yaoi, violência extrema, abuso e assassinato.

**ItaXSasu OroXKabu**

_- Sussurros - _

"_Pensamentos"_

- Fala -

"**Telepatia do Itachi"**

"_**Telepatia do Sasuke"**_

* * *

Ele abriu os olhos vermelhos lentamente, quando uma dor aguda no cérebro o despertou.

"_Ele está me chamando...?"_

"_**ANIKI, SOCORRO!"**_

Seus olhos se arregalaram e seu corpo começou a contorcer-se. O cabo nas costas esforçando-se para mantê-lo preso, mas ele não podia sentir a dor. Seu corpo estava ocupado concentrando-se em outra coisa.

"_Ele está me chamando..."_

"**É você que está me chamando?"**

Seu corpo não conseguia parar de mexer. Ele queria movimento e estava sendo restringido. Ele sentiu as máquinas e os fios em torno de seu corpo começar a tremer e trabalhar ao longo do tempo para sustentá-lo.

_- O que está acontecendo? – _Perguntou um dos guardas.

_- Seus níveis estão aumentando. É está cada vez mais difícil conter suas ações. Precisamos pará-lo! – _Disse o outro.

_- Ele está agüentando a dor do cabo em suas costas?_

_- Sim, e está se movendo ao máximo para se libertar._

_- Como ele ainda está resistindo?_

_- Eu não tenho certeza, vamos precisar sedá-lo depressa! – _Disse, por fim_._

**X**

Ele se debatia mais e senti sua prisão tremer violentamente. Parafusos e porcas estavam começando a desapertar e ele sentiu uma ruptura em algum lugar. Aquela voz soou em sua cabeça novamente.

"_**Ajuda! Por favor... dói..."**_

Seu sangue ferveu e ele podia sentir os olhos girando em suas órbitas. As veias estavam começando a mostrar em sua pele de todo o esforço do movimento simples. Seus braços há muito tempo presos se contorceram no aborrecimento e antecipação da liberdade que era desejado. Seus músculos se contraíram. O cabo em sua coluna estava bombeando líquido para ele em um esforço vão, a fim de mantê-lo quieto. Suas unhas ficaram longas e afiadas, implorando para algo rasgar. Seu corpo estava reagindo de uma forma estranha, mas seu coração estava dizendo outra coisa. Seus instintos estavam prestes a fazer o seu corpo e mente de ruptura.

"_Preciso encontrá-lo... salvá-lo... fugir... matar. Matar todos que surgirem no meu caminho."_

Seu pensamento foi interrompido novamente pelo grito.

"_**SOCORRO, ANIKI!"**_

Sons mais altos podiam ser ouvidos de fora de sua cela.

_- É tarde demais, ele quebrou a corrente principal!_

_- Corram por suas vidas! – _Uma pessoa sã gritava. – _Avisem ao Diretor que o 60 está livre!_

O som de passos em pânico correndo pela sala ecoou. Seu corpo deu um empurrão final. Ele bateu contra as paredes com seus vetores e os braços normais. Seus músculos ficaram tensos e também o capacete na cabeça quase destruído. Sucatas de metais voaram e ele ouviu gritos de pessoas de fora.

_- Chame os guardas!_

_- Onde estão os sedativos?_

"_Humanos Patéticos..." – _pensou o rapaz_._

Seus braços tornaram-se livres e arrancaram o resto do metal. Seu corpo estava finalmente livre, uma vez que rompeu com o longo cordão espinhal, que saiu de suas costas e caiu no chão. Ele podia sentir que seu cabelo tinha crescido um pouco por baixo do capacete desde sua prisão.

Seus pés tocaram o chão frio metálico. Ele ficou ali, nu, olhando tudo ao seu redor. Grandes cabos presos na parede que levavam à sua pequena cela. Monitores estavam em toda parte, alguns deles agora quebrada. Cheirava engraçado e estava muito frio. As grandes portas no final do quarto se abriram, quando um feixe de luz encheu a sala escura.

Passos pesados ecoaram em todo o lugar quando soldados entraram no quarto. Cada um tinha uma espingarda e usavam fones de ouvido com máscaras. Uma cientista saiu da multidão e encarou-o.

Ela tinha cabelos longos e loiros, com olhos azuis e uma expressão antipática. Falou baixinho no seu minúsculo microfone embutido no fone, mas Itachi com a sua excelente audiência podia ouvir cada palavra.

- Esteja avisado que o número 60 tem um alcance de 6 metros e pode jogar outros objetos fora desse perímetro. Mas agora ele mal consegue usar seus vetores. – Era possível notar a angustia disfarçada em sua voz.

Todos os homens apontaram suas armas para ele.

60 não tinha tempo para isso.

**X**

A voz não parava de tocar em sua cabeça e ele precisava ir a ele rapidamente. 60 sentia em seu coração uma espécie de guia, algo que mostrava por qual caminho seguir. Seus instintos dominantes foram girando loucamente e fazendo de sua visão um borrão, a partir do cheiro forte, familiar e sedutor que o guiava.

"_**Eu não consigo... respirar... Aniki, socorro... por favor..."**_

Ele esticou os braços e pegou várias peças de sucata. Grunhiu como um animal e jogou com muita força no grupo de soldados. As peças acertaram os homens, atravessando seus corpos frágeis. O sangue espirrando por toda parte. Armas foram cortadas e várias cabeças decapitadas. Gritos de agonia podiam ser ouvidos e pareciam alimentar o fogo que ardia em sua alma.

Seu desejo por sangue e morte havia sido suprimido há muito tempo, mas agora ele tinha a grande chance de alimentar todo o desejo em seu ser.

Mais gritos podiam ser ouvidos.

Ele precisava encontrar aquela voz, tinha que encontrar essa voz. Ele começou a andar para frente lentamente, pelo chão sujo com aquele sangue imundo dos humanos. Muitos tentaram chegar perto dele, e logo se juntavam aos seus companheiros caídos. Suas cabeças foram rapidamente separadas de seus ombros ou pescoço naquele ponto. A mulher cientista correu para uma tela e bateu em algumas teclas. Várias armas grandes e automáticas saíram das paredes, mirando em 60. Ele se esquivou rapidamente e quebrou-lhes antes que eles pudessem chegar perto. Agulhas e sucatas de metal foram caindo no chão e 60 voltou-se para a cientista. Ela olhou para ele com medo enquanto caminhava em sua direção. Gritou e tentou fugir, mas a velocidade de 60 era muito superior.

Vários de seus vetores saíram e agarram-na. Ela quase foi rasgada em duas. Seu corpo frágil e semi-consciente caiu de maneira pesada no chão. O número 60 andou até ela, segurando-a pelo pescoço.

- Onde? – Ele perguntou, tossindo um pouco.

Quando você deixa de pronunciar palavras por muitos anos, é quase como se desaprendesse.

- De onde... vem a voz... do meu... otouto? - Ele sussurrou.

Ela olhou para ele, os olhos cheios de lágrimas, que refletem o medo e a dor imensa.

- Eu... Eu não sei! - Ela gritou.

O sangue derramado pelos cantos da boca. Seus olhos derramaram mais lágrimas quandoseu corpo bateu no chão.

60 frustrou-se rapidamente, rangendo os dentes de raiva, ele bateu o crânio dela no chão, esmagando seu crânio. Caminhou em direção à porta grande e notou que todos os soldados foram mortos. Seu coração batia forte.

**X**

Ele concentrou-se e ansiava por ouvir aquela voz novamente. Seu sangue estava fervendo e fazia sentir-se ansioso para explorar o labirinto que continha nele.

"**Pode me ouvir, otouto? Continue a falar, por favor, que eu seguirei sua voz"**

A voz não respondeu e 60 sentiu um nó de preocupação entre a parte inferior do estômago. Ele girou 390º graus, procurando algo ao seu redor que indicasse o caminho.

"**Otouto, me responde, por favor"**

_**"Me... mate..."**_

_**"Mate-me... Por favor..."**_

_**"Apenas... mate-me."**_

60 não prestava atenção aos corpos no chão, quando ele passou pela porta dupla. A voz de seu irmão caçula ficava cada vez mais fraca, e ele precisa achá-lo logo.

Sentia-o tão perto, mas ao mesmo tempo tão longe...

Ele desceu uma série de corredores que pareciam um labirinto. Câmeras de segurança piscavam e o seguiam enquanto caminhava cautelosamente pelo corredor vazio. Sua frustração cresceu rapidamente, aumentando sua raiva. Vários guardas saiam dos corredores, apontando armas para ele. 60 decapitou-os facilmente quando, sem nem se preocupar em olhar seus corpos mortos.

Ele ainda estava procurando a voz.

**"Continue a falar!"**

**"Diga alguma coisa!"**

**"Qualquer coisa!"**

60 ouvia atentamente, abrindo sua mente e praticamente forçado seus ouvidos.

_**"Mate-me ..."**_

_**"Dói... dói... Muito..."**_

_**"Não conseguirei falar... por muito... mais tempo..."**_

A voz continuava guiando-o. 60 parecia apenas um borrão branco de tão rápido que corria.

* * *

**N/A²: ** Tá aí, o capítulo 2. Resolvi postar logo agora, porque faltei ao colégio hoje e tive um tempo livre. Acho que vou postar os outros capítulos hoje também, mas só depois de fazer uns quatro turnos pra fórum. Desculpa qualquer erro, capítulo sem betagem.

Postarei o capítulo três só depois de dez reviews.

Façam uma pseudo-escritora feliz. s2


End file.
